Sin Hogar
by Cuma
Summary: -Estoy haciendo publico que esta persona de aqui, Rei Kon, es con quien estoy saliendo ahora, y ha sido así desde que estuvimos juntos en los BladeBreakers. Ya era hora de que se enteraran.- dijo tomando sus maletas y arrastrando a Rei hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y confundidos...
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi.**

**Y /probablemente/ habrá -un triste triste intento- de lemon.**

**-0-**

Era un poco tarde, en realidad llegar le había tomado mas tiempo del que había pensado, después de algunos años haciendo lo mismo pensó que tenía suficiente experiencia para lograr llegar a tiempo.

Sacó una pequeña llave que guardaba en su cartera y la introdujo en la cerradura, dio una última mirada por el pasillo vacío y entró. Ese departamento, un lugar ya conocido, se quitó los tenis en el descanso, camino a lo largo de la sala y dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la mesita del centro, se dirigió a la habitación.

-¿Estás ahí?- preguntó a través de la puerta. Espero unos segundos y entró. Nadie.

Volvió a la sala, era común que cuando llegara el departamento estuviera solo, pero él sabía que tenía el permiso de sentirse como en casa, como el otro siempre decía, ese ya era su hogar también, "debe estar en una reunión… otra vez…".

Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón y encendió la televisión, nada interesante, cambiaba los canales sin preocupación, esperando no caer dormido en su espera. Miró el paquete frente a la mesa, se preguntaba si debía guardarlo en el refrigerador ¿Tardaría mucho? Dispuesto a no quedarse con la duda sacó su celular y marcó ese número que sabía de memoria. Unos considerables minutos después la persona al otro lado contestó.

-Disculpa, Kai ¿Estas ocupado?

-Uhmm… un poco.- contesto sin expresión el chico al otro lado de la línea. Escuchó un "dame un segundo", que supuso era para la persona que estaba con él.- Perdona Rei.- dijo al fin dirigiéndose al teléfono.- Me llamaron "urgentemente" y no pude zafarme.

-Entiendo… bueno, era para decirte que estaba en casa, en tu casa, traje algo de cenar…

-…- un suspiro después.- Lo había olvidado. Escucha, cena tú, yo no sé cuanto tardaré.

-No, no, te espero. Prometí que lo haría.

-Lo sé, pero… realmente no creo llegar temprano.

-Oh… bien… Entonces me iré a casa.

-No es lo que quise decir.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Está bien.- dijo cediendo pero no convencido, no le gustaba estar solo en un lugar tan grande.- Suerte…

Colgó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, Kai llevaba una vida ocupada, bastante ocupada, no como él, que podía decir que disfrutaba de una vida simple sin tantas obligaciones…. Eso si no contaba le hecho de que tenía que esconder su relación con Kai, y ahí empezaba a dificultarse su todo… aunque bueno, ya era así desde hace algunos años, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Siguió viendo el vacío de la caja negra, solo parecía haberla encendido para no sentirse solo e inundado con todos sus recuerdos que inevitablemente llegaban a él. Recordaba como es que todo había comenzado, y el momento en el empeoraron.

Ya de jóvenes compartían ciertas cosas que no compartían con los otros chicos, esos besos y abrazos, miradas de complicidad, caricias, amor… todo a escondidas, no podía recordar porque, no recordaba que le avergonzara haberse enamorado de su capitán, y menos aún que este le correspondiera, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Kai, el siempre era reservado, solo le pareció natural seguir manteniendo todo lo relacionado a sus relaciones sentimentales en secreto. Cuando terminó el tercer torneo y todos debieron volver a su vida, cada uno escogió un camino distinto, aparentemente seguirían unidos, pero con el tiempo el peso de sus propias decisiones termino por aplastarlos y alejarlos más el uno del otro.

Takao por ejemplo, por la presión de su abuelo y su hermano continuó sus estudios, entró a la universidad donde actualmente estudia, aunque trabajaba de medio tiempo como entrenador y "estrella" de la BBA, al terminar su carrera se dedicaría de lleno al Beyblade. Una leyenda nunca muere, era su frase, y en cierta forma era verdad, siempre se había mantenido en el ojo de los acontecimientos relacionados a este deporte, siempre había un nuevo cartel con la firma o el rostro del japonés.

Max por su parte se interesó tanto en la investigación como en la práctica del Beyblade, prueba y error, justo como su madre, y al igual que Takao esto lo hacía en su tiempo libre, pues la universidad lo tenía bastante ocupado. Kyouju, el jefe, no dejó de estudiar, pero también trabajaba en el área de investigación de la BBA, era tan dedicado a ambas cosas que prácticamente no tenía vida fuera de la escuela o de su lugar de trabajo, y solo ahí podían verlo los demás.

Y luego Kai, ese chico que prometió no alejarse de su lado, fue el que tomó las decisiones más difíciles, en algunos momentos no tuvo opción, siempre orillado por su abuelo. Para empezar cuando cumplió los 18 años su abuelo decidió que era hora de encaminarlo por el rumbo de los Hiwatari, como heredero de una gran empresa y fortuna primero debía formalizarse en sus estudios. Por su prisa en hacerlo terminar lo más pronto posible pagó a una serie de tutores, maestros y profesores para enseñarle de la mejor manera posible en una institución privada y prestigiosa, gracias a la mente hábil de Kai logró la meta de terminarla en el sorprendente tiempo de un año. Un largo año donde solo dormía, a lo mucho, tres horas diarias, solo comía si tenía la posibilidad de leer algo mientras lo hacía, su departamento –donde pudo vivir "por si solo" con la excusa de dedicarse al 100% a sus estudios, y sólo bajo esta excusa había logrado convencer a su abuelo.- era un desastre con miles de libros y hojas de apuntes tiradas por todo el lugar. Y aunque todo hubiera podido ser un caos solo una cosa, o más bien, una sola persona, lo pudo evitar. Rei. A quien prácticamente solo podía ver unos cuantos minutos al día, a pesar de "vivir" juntos – en secreto. Él era quien lo obligaba a comer cuando consideraba que había pasado suficiente tiempo perdido en los libros, el que, a pesar de jamás habérselo pedido, mantenía cierto orden en el departamento, o al menos lo mantenía habitable, quien lo abrazaba –y ese era su único momento de intimidad en todo ese año.- antes de dormir, todas las noches. Kai se esforzaba, no por su abuelo, ni por la empresa, todo eso le importaba un bledo, solo quería terminar ese horrible año de estudios para empezar a vivir su vida con sus propios recursos, al lado de Rei, sin que su abuelo se metiera. Así que tenerlo ahí, a su lado, siempre era alentador.

Y él, bueno, Rei fue el único que estuvo perdido mucho tiempo, si no hubiera sido por Kai, quien sabe donde habría terminado. Ese año que estuvo con Kai, se dedico a ser un "ama de casa" y ocasionalmente trabajaba con la familia de Kyouju, para entretenerse un poco mientras Kai estaba en la universidad, había dejado el Beyblade pues ya no le encontraba el mismo sentido de antes. Antes de esos días caóticos Kai le había dicho que si él quisiera podría estudiar algo relacionado con la cocina, gastronomía o algo similar, pues siempre tenía presente el amor del chico por la cocina. En un principio a Rei le había gustado la idea, aunque el dinero que ganaba en sus trabajos de medio tiempo no le alcanzaban para costearse sus estudios, Kai siempre estuvo detrás de él para apoyarlo de cualquier forma, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y Kai fue perdiéndose mas y más en sus estudios, llegó el momento en el que solo le daba dinero, obviamente Rei se sintió lacra y perdió los ánimos de seguir. Dejo de sentirse útil, y lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Kai lo viera como una sanguijuela que solo pedía dinero, y aunque este insistió en que jamás lo había visto de esa manera, nada pudo convencerlo de regresar a la universidad. "Cuando pueda estudiaré con mi propio dinero", pensaba, no quería vivir a expensas de nadie.

Y bien, el tiempo siguió y Kai empezó a hacerse cargo de asuntos de la compañía, aunque seguía sin suficiente tiempo para Rei o el Beyblade. Para esos momentos el chino había conseguido mejores trabajos y pensó que lo mejor sería mudarse a su propio departamento, lógicamente sus limitados ingresos no le permitían tener uno grande y lujoso como el que compartía con Kai, el que había conseguido estaba bien, solo necesitaba espacio para él y sus cosas, con eso bastaba y sobraba. Rara vez se veía con Kai, y estas solían ser para ir a desayunar o veces a practicar algo de Beyblade. Pero no se quejaba, habían logrado madurar como pareja como para no molestarse con la ausencia de el otro, "o quizá ya no se importaban tanto" pensaba en momentos cuando la depresión lo atacaba y se encerraba a llorar en la bañera, pero como si estuvieran conectados por algún vinculo mágico, Kai siempre aparecía en su puerta para sacarlo de esos ataques depresivos, recordándole que aunque fuera difícil que se vieran, siempre pensaba en él.

Habían hablado suficiente, y Kai le había pedido a Rei miles de veces que se mudara con él, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo llegó la trágica fama. ..

A pesar de que Kai siempre gozó de una relativa popularidad por su fama de chico rudo en su época de adolescente beyluchador, nunca le dio siquiera un poco de importancia -no como Takao que cada vez que podía se pavoneaba de su gloria y talento, toda una celebridad del beyblade.- pero llegó el momento donde en un supuesto encuentro de espectáculo invitaron al legendario Kai Hiwatari, a él no le gustaba ser espectáculo de nada, beybatallaba por su honor, pero nunca para divertir a alguien, pero Rei lo convenció de que sería una buena forma de regresar a algo de aquellos tiempos, asi que solo por él decidió participar. En tres segundos las chicas se volvieron locas al ver en lo que se había convertido el chico rudo que en su adolescencia las hiso suspirar, ahora todo un caballero, si se podía mucho mas apuesto de lo que ya era en aquella epoca.

No tardaron en hacerlo una celebridad, de repente el rostro de Kai estaba de nuevo en la televisión, en revistas, periódicos, en cualquier lugar, las invitaciones a miles eventos no faltaron - a los cuales asistió gracias a la insistencia de Rei.-, incluso a participar en algunas películas, el mundo volvía a ver a Kai, el iceberg, Hiwatari, como el chico que todos querían ser y que toda chica deseaba tener.

Pero lo que esto significó para la pareja fue menos privacidad, obviamente su relación permanecía en secreto para cualquiera que no fueran Takao, Max, Kyouju, Yuriy y Boris, y con esta ola de fama era imposible mencionar algo en publico, ninguna muestra de cariño, cita, las cosas que ya eran escazas, ahora se hicieron nulas.

Si Kai no estaba trabajando, que era la mayor parte del día, estaba en algún evento o en alguna reunión con alguien importante, y si no estaba en su casa estaba siendo acosado por los montones de reporteros que no lo dejaban ni ir al supermercado tranquilo. Rei pasaba por miles de penurias para colarse en el departamento de Kai, siempre a horas cuando él no estaba para evitar que algún persistente fotógrafo lograra burlar la seguridad del edificio, y aun así le causaba temor imaginar que alguien estuviera espiando la entrada y detectara su presencia.

No era por él, no le importaba que alguien supiera que era un pobre diablo con un trabajo que no se acercaba ni un poco a los gloriosos de sus excompañeros, o que supieran que, aunque en su tiempo tuvo fama de rompecorazones, ahora no era mas que un triste bisexual que andaba con otro hombre, tan enamorado que no le importaba ser pisoteado con tal de seguir a su lado. Lo que le importaba, lo único que jamás querría, era que alguien supiera de su relación Kai para perjudicarlo de alguna manera, prefería desaparecer antes de ser la causa de algún mal en su vida.

Y ese era un resumen de lo triste y sorprendente que era su vida, había encontrado la felicidad en esa melancolía, se había acostumbrado, siempre se preguntaba si todo valía la pena, pero cuando Kai llegaba a casa y le mostraba la mas sincera sonrisa al verlo lo sabía, claro que todo valía la pena.

El control de la televisión se cayó haciendo un ruido que hiso reaccionar a Rei, casi se había quedado dormido recordando todo aquello. Se levantó y se estiró. Alcanzó la bolsa de la mesita y sacó dos paquetes de comida china, dejó uno a un lado y empezó a comer el suyo, aburrido decidió cambiar el canal de la televisión, las noticias, bien, no le haría daño saber que pasaba en el mundo exterior, con suerte vería una cara conocida por ahí.

Y así fue, algunos minutos después la reportera de espectáculos comentaba emocionada como el grandioso Kai Hiwatari había sido visto entrar a un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad con la afamada actriz estadounidense Gloria Catley y ahora, justo ahora esperaban que saliera. Rei casi se atraganta al reconocer a esa mujer, la chica que en su primer viaje a Estados Unidos lo hiso sonrojarse al verla beybatallar en ese espectáculo, esa "estúpida rubia", como Kai la había llamado al ver con furia la foto que le había firmado ¿Qué demonios hacía Kai con ella? ¿Era su turno de hacerlo morir de celos con esa misma mujer? No, Kai no iría a cenar con una mujer, incluso una así de atractiva, si no fuera por algo realmente importante, debía mantener la calma.

**-0-**

ESTOY EMOCIONADA! Sé que les debo una disculpa por no actualizar el otro fic pero esta idea me vino a la cabeza y empecé a imaginar todo, así que preferí escribirlo antes de que se me olvidara… quizá tenga un duelo mas tarde para decidir cual continuar primero .-. porfavor, perdónenme! Aun asi prometo terminar de publicar lo que llevo escrito de este lo mas pronto posible –no lo hago todo de jalón para darles tiempo de que me dejen reviews e_e …..)

OTL soy un monstruo!


	2. Chapter 2

**- Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, contiene (un triste triste intento de) lemon **

**-0-**

Casi al borde del llanto al ver la hora y después de un par de horas haber escuchado como anunciaban en la televisión que Kai y Gloria habían salido hacia bastante tiempo por la puerta trasera del restaurante y ahora no tenían idea del lugar donde se encontraban. ¿Dónde estaría Kai, SU Kai, en esos momentos, en compañía de una estúpida rubia? A punto de entregarse a los pañuelos desechables para llorar sin consuelo escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría.

Se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo a esconderse detrás de una pared ¿Y si había llevado a esa chica a su departamento? No Rei, estas siendo paranoico. Además él sabía que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Estas aquí Rei?- escuchó su voz desde la entrada.

Todavía sonrojado por el nudo en su garganta se asomó para saludarlo con un tímido "Hola".

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al verlo en esa extraña condición.

-S-si… Estaba terminando de cenar.

-¿Apenas?

-Si, pensé que… no tardarías _tanto.- _tanteó.- ¿Estabas muy ocupado?

-Ehm… si, como te dije por teléfono… lo siento, debiste cenar antes.

-No, no importa, de todas formas no tenía tanta hambre… Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba en una reunión… ahm.. con una persona que vino de muy lejos.

-Oh, debió ser muy importante…

-En realidad no, quería convencerme de un negocio, pero no es algo que me interese.

-Ya veo.- por fuera mantenía la calma, pero por dentro lo consumía la furia ¿Y si esos negocios eran en realidad pretensiones? ¿Quería convencer a Kai de que saliera con ella?

-Te traje esto.- Kai le extendió una bolsita de papel a Rei.- Pasé por el lugar y recordé que te gustan mucho.

El chino tomó la bolsa en sus manos y la abrió con cuidado, eran unos chocolates y como Kai había dicho, le encantaban, aunque rara vez tenía la oportunidad de comprarlos. Sólo con eso logró hacerlo olvidar lo demás, si, su chico siempre pensaba en él, aun en los momentos en los que dudaba de su fidelidad… aunque ¿Dudo realmente en algún momento de su fidelidad? Nah, solo estaba siendo paranoico gracias a todas las teorías que la reportera había compartido emocionada con los televidentes.

-Gracias.- sonrió y Kai no aguanto un segundo mas y lo besó.

Un largo día esperando llegar a casa y poder perderse en los brazos de su neko. Pronto se encontraron en la cama compartiendo caricias y besos.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos mientras Rei sentía la lengua de Kai recorrer su abdomen, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a su cadera- sabía lo sensible que era en ese lugar- al ir bajando mas y mas separó las piernas de su chico para darse el gusto de probar lo que se encontraba en medio, ya completamente excitado Rei soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la boca de Kai atraparlo, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y su espalda arqueándose de placer a causa de las sensaciones que su chico le provocaba, Kai empezó un movimiento de vaivén con su boca que aumentó el placer del chino, que con una mano se aferraba a la sabana y con la otra sujetaba los cabellos bicolores impidiéndolo alejarse. No tardo mucho en terminar, Rei se retorcía intentando mantener esos choques de placer en él, pero la experiencia de Kai se notaba en cada segundo, solo él sabia como hacerlo enloquecer de esa manera y era algo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Feliz por su trabajo se acurruco en los brazos de Rei, todavía dándole besos en el pecho, este suspiro y dio mentalmente gracias a la vida de poner a un dios como Kai Hiwatari en su cama.

Demasiado casados para continuar, se dejaron llevar por la sensación de somnolencia que siguió a su momento de intimidad, Kai cayó dormido más rápido, aunque su día fue agotador no quiso irse a dormir sin antes compartir un momento con Rei, hacerle sentir todo lo que lo había extrañado en el día.

Rei se había quedado dormido poco después, en sus sueños revivía lo que acababa de pasar, pero esta vez algo era diferente, se vio a si mismo desde un lugar de la habitación, veía a Kai sobre él dándole caricias, en un segundo fugaz Rei notó algo extraño… él, era mujer, era una mujer con pechos gigantes y su cabello era rubio ¿Rubio? Casi se parecía a Gloria… pero él ¿No? Algo le decía que esa persona era él.

Se levanto con una expresión de espanto, jamás en su vida había soñado algo similar y nunca, pero absolutamente nunca había pensado en que le hubiese gustado ser mujer.

Se enderezó en la cama, estaba intrigado ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Era posible que estuviera realmente sospechando alguna relación entre Kai y ella? Pero en sus sueño él sabía que esa mujer era él mismo, no sabía como explicarlo sobre todo porque podía verse a si mismo, pero tenía la completa sensación de que esa persona era él.

Se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohada, y quizá había sido muy rudo al hacerlo porque Kai empezaba a moverse como si estuviera despertando. Con suavidad acarició sus cabellos, eso lo tranquilizaba, le hacía saber que seguía ahí.

-¿Rei?

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?

-Hmpf… -se acercó mas a abrazarlo.- ¿Por qué estas despierto?

-Hmm… tuve un sueño muy extraño…

-¿De qué?- levantó la cabeza para ver su rostro.- Te ves… alterado.

Rei se quedó en silencio, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos para que de sus labios salieran algunas palabras coherentes. Pero se quedó ahí, atascado en su mente. Unos segundos después Kai llamó su atención colocándose sobre él y chocando sus frentes. El chino lo miro algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué te esta molestando?

-¿Molestando? ¿Siempre que me quede callado pensarás que hay algo malo conmigo?

-Porque estar callado no es parte de tu forma de ser…

-Ya no soy el chico alegre de 14 años.

-¿Ya no eres feliz?

-Claro que lo soy, solo que la vida me ha hecho una persona más… tranquila.

-La vida… te refieres a que desde que estas conmigo dejaste de ser una persona feliz…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – se dio la vuelta indignado.

Kai suspiró y se acostó a un lado, abrazándolo por detrás, de modo que sus palabras chocaban directamente en la oreja de Rei.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, verdad?- dijo en un susurro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, pero Rei no supo si fueron causados por el aliento del otro en esa área tan sensible o si fueron sus palabras dichas con desesperación.

-Lo sé…- se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirse lo mas cercano a él.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, sintiendo la piel del otro calentarse con ese contacto.

-Kai…

-¿Uhm?

-¿Haz pensado… en como sería nuestra vida si yo fuera… bueno, uhm… mujer?

Kai había abierto la boca para responder, pero solo se quedó de esa manera pues le costaba comprender lo que su novio acababa de decir.

-¿Kai?

-Tú… ¿Quieres ser mujer?

-¿AH? ¡Claro que no! Solo te preguntaba, si alguna vez lo pensaste…- dijo tímidamente.

El bicolor lo miraba sospechosamente, escogiendo con cuidado cuales serían sus palabras.

-Jamás lo había pensado… Tú… ¿Te sientes cómodo siendo… hombre, verdad?

-¡Basta Kai! ¡Solo fue una pregunta!

-¿Porqué de repente? ¿Soñaste que eras mujer?

Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartó su rostro y oculto su mirada.

-¿Fue eso?

-¡No fue a propósito!

-No creo que puedas soñar algo a propósito, eso significa que tu subconsciente te traiciona.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿No?

-¡Basta Kai! – Estaba empezando a sentir enojo y este hacía temblar su voz- No es por eso… -dijo con hilo de voz a causa del nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Rei?

-Hoy… hoy saliste con… con esa mujer, esa actriz americana. Tú y ella… se veían tan normales, como su fueran hecho el uno para el otro… todos los reporteros lo decían, lo bien que se veían juntos… todo el mundo espera que salgas con una chica hermosa y yo… terminé pensando lo mismo... Que deberías salir con alguien con quien no tengas que esconderte, con quien puedas caminar orgullosamente de la mano y que no se sienta intimidada por el mundo en el que vives… alguien que sea totalmente opuesta a mi. Yo… siento que no pertenezco a tu mundo, lo que veo allá fuera no es algo que yo conozco…

Kai escuchó pacientemente lo que Rei tenía que decir, aunque las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que se equivocada amenazaban con ganarle a su serenidad. Suspiró y dijo lo más tranquilamente que puedo:

-¿Estas bien de la cabeza?

-¡Estoy intentando ser serio!

-¡Yo también! ¿Recuerdas las miles de veces que te he pedido que vinieras conmigo a los eventos a los que tengo que ir? ¿Recuerdas también cuantas veces te he pedido que te mudes conmigo? O todas las veces en las que te he dicho que no me importa en lo mas minimo que nos vean juntos ¿Crees que yo no quiero salir contigo todos los días? ¿Tomarte de la mano, besarte, abrazarte en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar? A mi no me importa nada de eso Rei, lo único que me importa eres tú, y que seas feliz, intento que lo seas conmigo, pero tú eres el que se limita, el que no cree que el mundo pueda aceptar que tú y yo estamos juntos, eres al único de nosotros dos al que le importa todo eso.

-¿Y porqué no te importa a ti? ¿No te asusta que alguien tome nuestra relación para hacerte daño? ¿o a tu empresa? ¿Qué diría tu abuelo? ¡Como a ti no te preocupa todo eso yo tengo que preocuparme por los dos!

-¡Jamás te he pedido que lo hagas! Si a mi no me importa no veo porque a ti si.

-¡Porque tú eres lo único que me importa! ¡Me importa tu bienestar y tú pareces no saber que es lo mejor para ti!

-Suenas exactamente igual a mi abuelo…

Rei se quedo en silencio.

-Todos creen saber que es lo mejor para mi, pero no se detienen a pensar que es lo que yo quiero ni mucho menos lo que me haría feliz…

Se levantó, cogió una almohada y una sabana y se dirigió a la sala.

-¡No es verdad! –gritó Rei lanzando una almohada a la puerta.- Eres un idiota.

Se acostó sobre la cama y se dejó llevar por el llanto, odiaba tanto sentirse de esa forma, frustrado, desesperado, ansioso. Y lo peor es que no veía la salida a todo eso.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Dios, mientras escribía esa escena me tapaba la cara xD soy de las personas que no pueden decir la palabra pene sin reírse nerviosamente ._. Imagínense escribirlooo, y luego releerlo un millón de veces para corregirlo, muerooooooo. Ojalá, de verdad ojalá les guste y que todo haya valido la pena, creo que cuando no sabes escribir (COMO YO) es en estas escenas cuando se nota mas ;_; por eso tengo terror! **

**En fin… Reviews, maybe? **

**-Sigo con la cara tapada porque me apena escribir esto y saber que lo leerán OTL asdasdas debo luchar contra el impulso de borrarlo justo antes de subirlo ;_; Gackt santísimo ayúdameee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi.**

**En este cap no hay lemon**

**-0-**

Muy temprano en la mañana Rei se levantaba a preparar el desayuno, todavía deprimido por la pelea de la noche anterior, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era una costumbre para él que siempre que se quedaba a dormir con Kai le preparaba el desayuno, una de las pocas veces en las que el ruso podía comer algo preparado por su adorado novio.

Kai seguía dormido en el sillón, afortunadamente su sala parecía muy cómoda. Después de salir de la cocina con un plato de pan francés adornado con fresas y mermeladas en manos y después de ponerlo en la mesita, se sentó junto al sillón, en el suelo, recargó su cabeza muy cerca a la de Kai y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, dejando sus labios presionando el mismo lugar hasta que el otro empezó a despertar. Y al sentir el cálido beso, no pudo más que responderle con otro beso.

-Siento lo de anoche Kai…

-Yo también…

-Sé que… parece que quiero controlar lo que haces, pero no es así… yo… solo no quiero ser el causante de algo malo en tu vida… Eres la única persona a la que amo, no podría vivir sabiendo que…

-Te entiendo Rei.- le dio otro beso para tranquilizarlo.- Te amo.

Juntos comieron lo que el chino había preparado, ya con los ánimos mas tranquilos, Rei se puso a contarle animadamente sus planes para ese día que tendría libre, Kai lo amenazó con que si no iban a cenar juntos tiraría su auto por el puente mas cercano con él mismo adentro –sobra decir que esto no le causó nada de gracia al neko.- Rei había pensado ir por la tarde a la BBA para encontrarse con Takao y Max, entrenaría un par de horas mientras esperaba a Kai y quizá se quedarían juntos otro rato entrenando, después con la excusa de que ya estaban juntos desde la tarde irían a cenar sin levantar sospechas –si, siempre tenía la necesidad de idear planes así de complejos.

-Me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo.- dijo Kai dándole una última lamida a la cuchara.- Así podría comer tan delicioso todos los días.

-Claro Kai, puedo mudarme con la excusa de ser tu ayudante domestico… si me preguntan les diré que mi trabajo es cocinar para ti y mantener limpia tu casa.- intentó bromear Rei.

Pero Kai no se rio, en realidad no le había parecido gracioso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Kai?- le llamó Rei cuando el susodicho se había levantado sin más hacia su habitación. Unos largos minutos después salía ya arreglado dando pasos mecánicos directo a la puerta.

-Voy a la oficina.- dijo sin prestarle atención a Rei.- ¿Podrías… no estar aquí cuando regrese?

-¿Qué?- lo miró confundido ¿Lo estaba echando de su casa?

-No… quiero que estés aquí cuando vuelva...

Rei abrió los ojos completamente, recién se habían reconciliado de su pelea anterior y ahora volvían a pelear. No espero ninguna otra palabra, se levantó recogió sus cosas y salió sin contestarle ni mirar a Kai.

**-0-**

**-0-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi.**

**En este cap no hay lemon**

**-0-**

Sentía todo la furia invadir su cuerpo en cada paso que daba, apenas había trabado sus tenis en sus pies al salir de la casa, pero no podía creer que el ruso le dijera esas palabras, nunca había llegado a tal extremo de echarlo, siendo él el que insistía que ese departamento era de ambos, intentando convencerlo de que viera ese lugar como un hogar, pero no, simplemente no podía.

Llegó directamente a su propio departamento, un edificio mediano y sin ninguna muestra de lujo, muchos de los que vivían ahí eran estudiantes o adultos jóvenes que empezaban su nueva vida independiente. Ya no tenía ganas de nada que no fuera encerrarse en su casa a comer y ver televisión, o encontrar alguna forma de perderse de la realidad.

Miró en su refrigerador, suficiente cantidad de comida y chatarra para sobrevivir un día depresivo, excelente. Su casa no era precisamente un lugar ordenado, al ser demasiado pequeño tenía unas pilas de cosas arrumbadas por ahí, en realidad podía decirse que era un lugar incomodo para vivir, y tampoco lo podía ver como su hogar ¿Entonces dónde demonios estaba su hogar? Ese lugar al que esperas regresar con ansias después de un agotador día, vagamente recordó China, donde vivía con sus amigos, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo que ni siquiera sentía deseos de regresar a ese lugar. Su lugar estaba (o creía que estaba) donde quiera que estuviera Kai…

Decidió entonces que quizá sería de provecho desechar algunas cosas. Aclarar el lugar y hacerlo mas agradable. Se sentó a un lado en el suelo a revisar esos libros y revistas de cocina que compraba cuando encontraba algo interesante en la portada. No se había dado cuenta de que, entre esas cosas había un pequeño álbum de fotografías, un regalo que Max le había hecho hace dos años.

En él fotos de su equipo, en aquella época donde nadie era más importante que el otro, cuando creían que tendrían al mundo en sus manos y lograrían hacer grandes cosas, algo que le pareció encantador a su rubio amigo fue poner fotos de él y Kai, él era el único en esos momentos que sabía lo que había entre ellos dos, y siempre que podía –que realmente eran pocas veces- le daba una mano, como en aquella ocasión, cuando viajaron por Europa y Rei no se atrevía a pedirle a Kai que se tomaran una foto juntos, asi que Max con su fingida inocencia los obligó para tenerla de recuerdo, su primera foto juntos… ¿Cómo era que habían dejado todo aquello atrás? ¿Por qué tuvieron que tomar responsabilidades y no seguir como en aquellos días?

Se entretuvo tanto con las fotos que se olvidó de ordenar sus cosas, se levantó algo adolorido y decidió que quería ver alguna película, una estúpida comedia romántica que le hiciera recordar porque todos quieren enamorarse. Con un tazón gigante de palomitas se sentó frente a la televisión, antes odiaba esa horrible caja, pero ahora era como una compañera para esos días solitarios y tristes, Kai no aparecería en su puerta como en otras ocasiones, lo que pasó esa mañana le hacía preguntarse si todavía tenía novio.

Algunas películas después, con el estomago llenó de todo el helado de su congelador, quiso ver algo mas real, las noticias tal vez, aunque no quería ver algo que lo deprimiera mas, sentía curiosidad de que cosa nueva encontraría ahí, si su novio no le había llamado en todo el día para saber de él siempre podía enterarse por las noticias.

En cuanto cambió el canal vio un caos, parecía que había pasado algo realmente importante, Rei se llegó a asustar un poco, pues nadie decía nada, solo la gente moviéndose y ruidos. El programa regresó con los presentadores en el estudio quienes tenían una cara de sorpresa.

-Así que seguimos en espera de una declaración por parte del joven Hiwatari.

"¡¿Hiwatari?!" ¿Ahora que había pasado? ¿Por qué siempre que ponía las noticias tenía que estar ahí? Tomó su celular y marcó su número "fuera del área de servicio", genial, ahora solo le quedaba entrar en pánico.

-¿Tú que piensas que pudo impulsar al joven Kai a hacer esto?- le preguntaba un presentador a su compañera.

"¿A hacer qué?"- pensaba impaciente.

-Bueno, sabemos que ha vivido una estresante vida desde muy joven, convirtiéndose en una estrella del Beyblade, heredando el gran imperio de su familia, y últimamente con todos esos productores de cine detrás de él… Kai no parece ser alguien al que le interese la fama, quizá este cediendo a la presión de todo esto.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A hacer qué?!"

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Al finnn viene lo buenooo :DDDDDDDDD Muchos descansaran mañana y pasado mañana asi que les dejo actualizaciones para que se la pasen leyendo xD (….espero)**

**Perdonen por no contestar Reviews la vez pasada, iba con tanta prisa que solo subí lo que tenía y ya, peor ahora les contestooo:**

**KaiSafeSadness: Mi primer review en esta historia ;O;! Bueno, Kai ya vive en ese estado de molestia y el comentario de Rei fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya en el siguiente cap sabrán en que estaba pensando Kai**

NOKIER: Waaaa gracias por tu apoyo y por comentarme sobre el minilemon, es lo que mas me preocupaba y angustiaba, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado (o que no haya sido malo al menos ;_;) y no te preocupes, yo nunca separaría a Kai y a Rei, al menos no por siempre, luego los vuelvo a juntar porque no podría vivir sin ellos dos juntos, y siiii, sé que los caps han sido muy cortos pero es porque no les quiero meter tanto relleno y extenderme (como me pasó con Adolescencia que no mas no le veo fin xDDD), el siguiente es mas larguito y es lo mejorcito que he escrito (aunque de todas formas es malo, no es taaan malo) espero que compense todo ;O;

black wolf-kot: Me siento tan honrada de que me hayas dejado un review! ;O; y perdona si no te he enviado un PM, es que de verdad he muerto con el trabajo, preparando miles de cosas para el día de muertos y eso, apenas y me pongo en la compu para escribir o subir cosas, normalmente estoy todo el día pegada a ella pero por el mismo trabajo que no me dejaa ;O; pronto volveré a ser un poco mas libre! Y te entiendo! Cuando recién empezaba a subir historias habían algunas chavas que todavía escribían y yo asi de "odasdadsad todavía hay gente que quiere mantener vivo el KaiRei! ;O; gracias dios!" pero han dejado de subir historias ;_; o han tardado en actualizar (quiero pensar que solo están tardando mucho) y me deprime pensar que puedan dejarlas inconclusas, noooo, sufroo, empezaré a dejar mensajes o para que sepan que todavía hay quienes leen y esperan con ansias la continuación de sus historias ;_; Y que bueno que volveras a escribir! Me alegro mucho y esperaré una nueva actualización tuya para ser aun mas feliz! Y ya por ultimo! Gracias XD por leer este fic y que te haya gustado!


	5. Chapter 5

**A lo que vamos!**

**-0-**

-Me informan que tenemos una declaración de Voltaire Hiwatari, vamos directamente hasta allá.

Rei se aferraba a ese aparato que mostraba a ese anciano que ya conocía bien, esperando con ansiedad que dijeran algo, lo que sea, de lo que estaba pasando. Las personas a un lado de Voltaire mantenían a los reporteros a raya.

-Lo único que tengo que decir es que todo esto es una equivocación.- dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, pero la vena palpitando en su frente lo delataba.- Esto es un error y pronto regresaremos a nuestras actividades normalmente.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró a su edificio.

-Ahí lo tienen, Voltaire nos dice que es un error, y pronto volverán a la normalidad.

-Creo que este hombre quiere a aplacar futuros ataques de la prensa diciéndonos todo esto de antemano.

-Bien querido auditorio, para los que recién nos sintonizan, hace unos minutos el joven Kai Hiwatari, como ya saben, empresario y heredero de Hiwatari Enterprises, ha renunciado a su puesto como subdirector en esta empresa, y no solo esto sino que anunció públicamente que renuncia a su herencia como único familiar de Voltaire Hiwatari.

-Es realmente increíble que decidiera renunciar a todo esto, con la fortuna que este chico heredaría.

-No solo eso, sino que algún día todas esas empresas, incluido el imperio Biovolt, pasarían a estar a su cargo completamente.

-Por lo visto su abuelo no se quedará de brazos cruzados, no creo que acepte esto tan fácilmente.

-Esperemos que las cosas se calmen y Kai reconsidere todo esto.

Rei observaba en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos, congelado por el shock de la noticia, realmente Kai había llegado tan lejos… Pero si nuestro chico pensaba que ahí llegaban las noticias se equivocaba enormemente.

Los conductores volvían a enviar la señal a una reportera que transmitía en vivo lo que parecía ser una persecución al mismo Kai, lo que vio lo aterró aún mas. El coche del ruso entraba al estacionamiento de ese triste edificio que reconocía perfectamente, no, no podía ser.

Los reporteros no pudieron pasar hasta ahí, el vigilante había abierto la puerta para dejar pasar el auto pero retuvo a las personas que lo seguían a pie, aunque el poco control que tenía se iría rápidamente.

Kai se bajó del auto, y el chofer bajó rápidamente con las maletas.

-No necesitas hacer eso.- le dijo Kai al que lo ayudaba.

-Señor ¿Ya lo ha pensado bien?

-Por supuesto.

Sorprendentemente pese al ruido de los camarógrafos, se escuchaba perfectamente lo que Kai y el conductor conversaban, una cámara los enfocaba suficientemente cerca.

-Quédate con el auto, considéralo un obsequio de despedida.

-¡No es necesario señor! Regresaré el auto a la empresa, cuando necesite algo llámeme.

-Lo haré, pero recuerda que ahora no tengo con que pagarte.

-Señor…

-…- Kai sonrió. Ese chofer había trabajado para él desde que era un niño.

Tomó su par de maletas y entró al edificio, justo en ese momento los reporteros tomaron el control de la cerca y entraron en tropel detrás de Kai, eso se ponía peligroso. Alguno de ellos podría lastimar a Kai en su insistencia por entrevistarlo, pero el ruso con toda su majestuosidad los ignoró completamente y siguió caminando como si nadie estuviera alrededor.

"Cálmate Rei, solo cálmate" pensaba dentro de su habitación esperando lo peor, si tan solo tocara la puerta de al lado saldría su hermosa vecina pelirroja y todos pensarían que ella era con quien salía el chico, "No lo arruines Kai, porfavor" insistía mentalmente.

Escucho las voces de los presentadores quienes se habían unido a la persecución en un rectángulo en la orilla de la imagen que transmitía la cámara.

-Nos comentan que la persona que vive en ese edificio es nada más y nada menos que Rei Kon, antiguo compañero de Kai en sus tiempos como BladeBreakers.

-Rei, sin contar a Kai, fue el único de sus compañeros que no se dedicó a algo relacionado al Beyblade después de que se separara su equipo.

-De hecho se sabe muy poco sobre él. No sabíamos que Kai y él siguieran tan cercanos como para que nuestro heredero recurra a él en una situación así.

"Claro" Para ellos solo podría ser su inesperado mejor amigo… si a Kai no se le ocurría algo mas, todavía podría salvarse.

-Tienes razón.

Escuchó claramente un golpeteo tanto en la puerta como en la televisión, ahora todos guardaban silencio expectantes, y esto hiso sentir aun mas nervioso a Rei.

Enseguida sonó su teléfono, se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él para callarlo pero fue muy tarde, vio la pantalla, Kai, demonios. ¿Qué no tenía el su llave? ¿Porqué no entraba y ya? Ambos se ahorrarían el que el mundo entero descubriera la verdad.

-¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡Abre!- la doble voz de Kai, a esas alturas no sabía cual de las dos lo aterraba mas.

Resignado caminó nerviosamente hacia la puerta, escuchó una vez más un llamado y antes de escuchar otro abrió de golpe, encontrándose de frente con Kai.

Rei abrió la boca para intentar decir algo –aunque ni siquiera había pensado en que- cuando Kai lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó como si no se hubieran visto en años. El chino estaba tan sorprendido y aterrado que no pudo disfrutar del beso, horriblemente consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor pudo sentir como los presentes contenían el aliento ante tal acción y escuchó claramente el grito de la presentadora en la televisión dentro de su departamento.

-¡L-lo beso!- y en seguida los reporteros empezaron a lanzar preguntas, se acercaron peligrosamente a la pareja pero Kai sostuvo a Rei protegiéndolo de los camarógrafos.

-¡Guarden silencio!- gritó Kai y los hiso retroceder con el solo poder de su voz.- Estoy haciendo publico que esta persona, Rei Kon, es con quien estoy saliendo actualmente, y ha sido así desde que estuvimos juntos en los BladeBreakers.

Hubo un silencio, donde nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Ya era hora de que se enteraran.- dijo tomando sus maletas y arrastrando a Rei hacia el interior de la casa dejando a todos los que presenciaron ese hecho sorprendidos y confundidos.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Que emoción! Ya al fin llegamos a esta parteee! **

**Tengo algo que comentarles…. como ya se dieron cuenta estoy intentando meter Lemon en esta historia, pero mi falta de confianza me hace todavía entrar en pánico mientras escribo… A ustedes que les pareció mi primer intento (en el cap 2)? Creen que debería seguirle? Es porque no quiero hacerles pasar la penosa experiencia de leer algo horrible ._. Y quiero evitarme le vergüenza de saber que ustedes leen algo así de mi U_U Y pregunto justo ahora porque el siguiente cap tiene algo mas de Lemon, que no es realmente importante, pero pues me gusta que, además de trama, mis historias tengan esas cosillas que adoro leer en otros fanfics xDDD (soy un monstruoooo), así que dejen su opinión ;_; de verdad me ayudaría bastante! Sobre todo en ese tema perverso y delicado ;O;**

**Por cierto, gracias por todos su reviwes! ;m; me hacen tan feliz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, contiene otro intento de lemon… ;_; lo siento!

-0-

-0-

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritaba Rei histérico-¡¿Qué fue todo lo que hiciste hoy?! ¡¿Te peleaste con tu abuelo y por eso hiciste algo como eso?!¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Ya antes habían discutido pero no habías hecho algo ni remotamente parecido a esto ¡¿Qué pasó hoy?!

Kai recostado en el sillón pretendía no escuchar a su novio que con cada palabra subía más la voz. Irritado al fin se levantó con calma y caminó al refrigerador. Pocas veces había estado en ese departamento, pero recordaba perfectamente el desastre de ese lugar, algo raro pues Rei era de esos chicos que se desesperan si no está todo en algún nivel aceptable de orden. Le echaba la culpa a lo pequeño del lugar, pero Rei parecía conforme con esa oscura cueva.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-Sí, Rei, ya te oí.- contesto con fastidio.- Y en cuanto te tranquilices empezaré a hablar, así que mientras tu gritas yo me iré a preparar un sándwich.

-¿Un sándwich? ¿Tú? ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!- y volvía a gritar cosas que Kai no quería entender.

Hubo un momento en el que Rei se entretuvo hablando solo mientras el ruso, sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, comía lentamente, intentando darle tiempo de volver en sí. Rei se tiró al sillón y empezó a llorar a moco tendido, y aunque en un principio la escena era divertida poco a poco la consciencia de Kai no lo dejó tranquilo, suspiró y se levantó para sentarse a un lado de su neko.

-Rei, Rei, escúchame.- le dijo en voz baja como un adulto que intenta calmar el llanto de un niño.- Tranquilízate, todo está bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar todo bien? –Dijo aun con espesas lágrimas en los ojos.- No sé… no sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar, lo acabo de ver en las noticias y ni aun así comprendo que pasó, o porque no me dijiste nada ¡No entiendo nada!

Kai veía como le costaba hablar al chino, todavía llorado e hipando, se maldijo internamente por no haberle dicho nada, lo que sea, para prepararlo para ese momento, después de cómo se malvivía por hacerlo feliz, mandó todo eso al caño en unas cuantas horas.

-Rei.- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente, sus mejillas, intentando calmarlo, besó sus ojos intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir.- Cálmate, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

-P-Pero…- empezó pero fue cortado con los labios de Kai.

Por un breve momento, mientras sentía los labios del otro sobre los suyos pensó que, en efecto, todo estaría bien, que estaba sobre reaccionando, que mañana las cosas se verían mejores, y con calma pensarían en una solución.

Así que se dejó llevar por ese cálido beso cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabellera bicolor, mientras sentía como esas manos frías se colaban entre su playera y recorrían su espalda. De pronto Kai se inclinó sobre él, recostándolo en el sillón y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Espera.- intento detenerlo jadeando ante las ya claras intenciones del ruso.- Pueden seguir afuera…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kai desconcertado.

-Los reporteros…- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse con dificultad.

-Si no les importó escuchar tus gritos, no les importará escuchar algo más…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Vamos a la habitación!

Kai sonrió maliciosamente y lo volvió a empujar sobre el sillón.

-Lo quiero aquí y ahora.- le dijo al oído mientras se quitaba la playera y el rostro de Rei se puso completamente rojo.

Aprovechando ese momento, donde el chino parecía más indefenso, besó su cuello, dándole suaves mordidas y lamiendo su morena piel, mientras que con sus manos intentaba deshacerse de ese estorboso pantalón.

-Aquí no.- intento quejarse pero su voz fue ahogada al sentir la mano del ruso entre sus piernas. Entre más se negaba, más lo encontraba encantador, además, para Kai el detenerse cuando ya había empezado no era algo que acostumbrara.

El oriental se cubrió la cara mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un fuerte gemido sintiendo la mano de Kai acariciando aquella parte necesitada con un ritmo que lo enloquecía, y con la otra mano recorrerle el abdomen. Su delgado cuerpo se retorcía del placer, todavía intentando contener cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios, no fue necesario esforzarse porque un segundo después los húmedos labios del otro aprisionaron su boca, transformando los potenciales gemidos en suspiros ahogados. El ruso detuvo su labor para concentrarse en el beso –y en terminar de desnudar al neko- ahora su lengua demandaba la entrada y ambos se besaban con pasión, como si se tratara de un duelo donde sus lenguas se disputaban el control de aquel brusco beso.

Cuando se separaron, con la respiración agitada, el pelinegro notó que solo llevaba la camisa puesta aunque desabrochada, entonces sintió una ligera molestia sorprendiéndolo, se dio cuenta de que Kai empezaba a prepararlo para la invasión que vendría…

-Kai...- gimió sintiendo aquellos dedos jugueteando dentro de él. El susodicho se inclinó nuevamente para besarlo con dulzura, se preparaba para ese momento, sujeto las caderas de Rei mientas se acomodaba y lentamente se empujó entrando en él.

Rei volvió a gemir, sentir a Kai de aquella manera era lo máximo, pocas veces empezaban lenta y cariñosamente, aunque siempre llegaban a un punto en el que la excitación les ganaba y cierta brusquedad era demandada en el acto, y el ruso lo sabía, sabía lo mucho que le encantaba a Rei entregarse completa y desenfrenadamente a la pasión – justo como solía ser la mayoría de las veces que hacían el amor: desesperadamente.

Así que el ritmo en el que se movían aumentaba más y más, para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio –y a profundizar la acción-, Rei paso sus brazos por la espalda del bicolor, como si fuera a propósito le enterraba sus uñas dejándole marcas rojizas que resaltaban en aquella blanca piel, pero a Kai le gustaba, era prueba del buen trabajo que siempre hacía, mientras con una mano sostenía la cadera de Rei, y con la otra continuaba masturbándolo, haciendo que aun más placer invadiera su cuerpo.

Concentrado en el placer delirante del momento, en los movimientos hipnóticos y rápidos en el que ambos cooperaban, sintieron la desesperante necesidad de terminar, intentando extender todo ese momento lo más que pudieron, la excitación se hiso insoportable.

A pesar de su esfuerzo por no alzar la voz, Rei no pudo contener el último gritillo que marcaba el fin del momento en el que se unía con Kai, arqueó su espalda intentando contener ese mar de sensaciones, todavía aferrándose a la espalda de su chico, tomo aire intentando recuperar el aliento y enseguida se dejó caer en el sillón, amaba la manera en la que Kai lo hacía sentir tan especial, en sus momentos de intimidad, cuando el ruso se preocupaba por hacerle sentir en cada milímetro de su piel el amor y la pasión que sentía por él.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Kai tan cerca del suyo, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera reteniendo de igual forma las sensaciones de lo que acababa de pasar, notó su respiración larga y pausada, unas gotas aperladas de sudor recorrían su rostro y su cuello. El chino se estiró y lo abrazó dándole un profundo beso. El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido pero un segundo después respondió, y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre él, siguieron compartiendo besos y caricias en ese incomodo sillón, olvidando completamente que gente todavía rondaba a las afueras del pequeño departamento.

-Te amo Kai.- le dijo al oído con una voz que se oyó sorprendentemente clara. También lo amaba, y se encargaría de demostrárselo cada día de su vida.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Ay dios… no volveré a hacerlo ;_;**

**Regresé con este fic, perdonen que me esté tardando tanto ;O;**


	7. Chapter 7

Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi.

En este cap no hay lemon

-0

-0-

Se empezaba a despertar, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, su reloj biológico lo obligaba a despertarse a esas horas. Estaba plácidamente acostado en su cama, no recordaba cómo habían llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba eran esos momentos de pasión en el sillón, su triste e incómodo sillón… Kai dormía a su lado abrazado a él, aunque más bien parecía que la razón era su estrecha cama, que en nada se parecía a la gigantesca que el otro tenía en su habitación, que igualmente no se comparaba con lo pequeña que era la suya, el ruso siempre se lo mencionaba, lo claustrofóbico que se sentía al entrar a su pequeño departamento… ahora que lo recordaba, había llevado un par de maletas ¿Pensaba quedarse un tiempo? No era que le molestara, pero el lugar era bastante pequeño, y estaba seguro que dos personas podrían acomodarse, pero a Kai siempre pareció incomodarle esto.

Se levantó con cuidado apartando uno de los brazos que lo aprisionaba por la cintura, puso un pie en el frio piso y sintió estremecerse, de inmediato sintió deseos de volver a la cama para calentarse con el cuerpo del otro. De alguna manera se convenció de que su trabajo era más importante, no debía llegar tarde, aunque de hecho esperaba que su jefe –un hombre regordete y calvo- no hubiera visto las noticias el día anterior.

Pasó frente al espejo de piso que tenía en su habitación, solo llevaba puesta su camisa, algo larga que le lograba cubrir la entrepierna, termino por abrochársela - aunque ya sabía que en esos momentos se daría un baño-, como le gustaba a Kai dejarle solo con esa prenda, tenía una leve sospecha de que se debía a cierto fetiche que jamás había terminado de aceptar, pero esto no le preocupaba, Kai siempre le mencionaba lo hermosas que se le hacían sus torneadas piernas, "piernas de chica" decía el mismo, pero sí, debía aceptar que le gustaba presumir sus largas y firmes piernas, sobre todo cuando sabía que tenía aquellos ojos rojizos pendientes en todo momento.

Además, así como el ruso tenía esa fascinación por esa parte de su cuerpo, el mismo podía decir que también amaba algo –bueno, amaba todo, pero esta parte simplemente lo dejaba boquiabierto.- de su cuerpo. Admiraba sus brazos perfectamente trabajados, marcados pero todavía esbeltos, firmes, cuando no usaba un traje y solo se ponía una playera ceñida podía dejarlo abrumado, le encantaba saber que esos brazos los abrazaban cariñosamente solo a él, mientras que todos los demás lo veían como alguien que podía patearle el trasero si se metían con él. Pero no solo sus brazos le encantaban, también su abdomen y su pecho, si Kai, se cuidaba de mantenerse en forma, sin exagerar como otros sujetos que solo se encargaban de llenarse de músculos, Kai no, verlo sin playera era un verdadero deleite para cualquiera.

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar como loco, no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que se sentó a la orilla de la cama para contemplar a su novio dormir. Corrió hacia el ruidoso aparato y contestó sin meditar, solo para callarlo y que no perturbara el sueño de su amado.

-¡¿Rei?!- la persona al otro lado sonaba desesperada.

-¿H-Hola?

-¡¿Está Kai ahí?!

-Ahm… disculpe ¿Quién habla?

-¡No te hagas el tonto Köt! Sé que está ahí.

-¿Yuriy? No reconocí tu voz, suenas… raro.

-Claro que sueno raro, después de todo el alboroto que causó tu noviecito ¿Quién crees que tuvo que arreglarlo todo en la empresa?

-Oh…

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes pasármelo ya?

-Uhm...- echó un vistazo a la cama.- Está dormido todavía, puedo decirle lo que quieras cuando despierte…

-¡Que conteste su maldito celular! ¡Estuve marcándole toda la noche hasta que a Boris se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarte a ti! ¡¿Cómo puede dormir en un momento asi?!

Todo sonaba tan grave en palabras de Yuriy, y el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de él nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes? ¡Dímelo TODO!

-En realidad… sólo sé lo que vi en la televisión ayer… no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar…

-¡¿Cómo pueden hacerlo en momentos como este?! ¡¿Qué demonios tiene Kai en la cabeza?!

-¡Yuriy! –se sonrojó.- Bueno… ¿Porque no me cuentas tú lo que sabes?

-¡Ah no! Kai lo arruinó todo, que él te diga todo. Solo te diré que Voltaire está que explota, después de ver su apasionado beso en la televisión SABE que la razón de todo eres tú, y cualquier cosa de lo que digamos no lo hará cambiar de opinión. Así que si el anciano se aparece en tu puerta de un momento a otro, no te sorprendas, al menos intentaré avisarte para que te lances por la ventana.

Muy bien, era un excelente momento para caer presa del pánico.

-Y dile a Kai que está loco ¿Vender el departamento? ¿Quiere quedarse sin nada? ¿Y los coches qué? ¿Tiene al menos un plan?

-¿E-El departamento qué?

-¿No lo sabías? Oh demonios, tienen mucho que hablar… Nos veremos, la oficina es un caos.

Y sin dejarlo decir una palabra más colgó. El chino soltó un profundo suspiro lleno de terror, y casi salta del susto cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿H-Hola?

-¡Rei-ni! ¿Cómo estas?!- era la inconfundible voz de Mao.- Vimos las noticias, todo allá debe ser un caos, dime que estas bien.

-Por ahora estoy bien….

-¡Ese idiota de Kai! ¡¿Por qué no puede pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas?! Es un estúpido, meterte en todos sus problemas, tú que te has preocupado de mantenerlo todo en secreto, y el muy imbécil toma esa clase de decisiones sin consultarte ¿O sabías algo? ¡No, claro que no! Tú no habrías permitido algo así ¿Verdad?

-Mao, por favor no hables así de él…- fue lo único que pudo contestar por la angustia.

-Pero Rei ¿Qué será de tu vida tranquila ahora?

-Todavía no sé qué es lo que Kai está planeando.

-¿No has hablado con él?

-Todavía no…

-¿Pero está contigo?

-Si.-dijo dudando y sonrojándose.

-¡Son el colmo!

-¡Mejor dime!- intentó cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo se han tomado Lee y los demás la noticia?

-Uhm… Lee se enfureció por lo mismo que yo, por que el idiota… perdón, porque Kai haya hecho todo eso, exponiéndote a tantas cosas.

-Pero… es la primera vez que saben… lo de Kai y yo ¿No?

-Bueno…. Creo que ya se lo había mencionado antes….

-¡Mao!

-Bueno, te ahorre gritos de su parte ¡Se puso como loco aquella vez! Pero terminó por… aceptarlo, si, de alguna manera, aunque no esté muy feliz al respecto.

-Pfff- suspiró Rei, pero el teléfono marcaba una llamada entrante- Espera un segundo.- cambió la línea.- ¿Hola?

-¡Rei! Viejo ¿Cómo estás?

-Todavía bien.

-Cielos, Maxie y yo vimos todo en la televisión, estábamos aterrados, de seguro tú no sabías nada, estamos realmente preocupados…

-Gracias Takao, en realidad yo no sé nada, no sé qué planea Kai.

-¿No has hablado con él?

-No hemos… tenido oportunidad…

-Vaya, ni así pueden controlarse.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué todo mundo tiene que saber que lo hicimos ayer?!

-¿Qué? Yo hablaba de los reporteros… pensé que seguían acosándolos… ¡Picarones!

-¡Oh cállate Takao!- respondió casi histérico y completamente rojo.

-Bueno Rei, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlos, sabes que cuentan con nosotros, si quieren venir a la casa son bienvenidos el tiempo que quieran.

-Gracias amigo.- De verdad le agradecía, ellos eran los primeros en responder sin reclamarles nada.

-En cuanto sepas algo cuéntanos, Maxie te manda saludos, besos y abrazos… par de comadronas… ¡Nos vemos!

Y colgó. Pero antes de regresar a la línea de Mao entró otra llamada.

-¿Hola?- contestó Rei.

-¿Joven Kon? Buenos días.- era su jefe, empezaba a temer lo peor.

-Ehm sí, soy él, digo soy yo… perdón ¿Pasa algo?

-Tú tendrás que decirme…

-Bien… todavía estoy bien… y en condiciones de trabajar.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si, claro que si!

-No te asustes Kon, pero creo que deberías tomarte el día… vimos las noticas ayer y parece que estas en un aprieto, y no quiero juzgarte ni nada, pero creo que de verdad tienes que resolverlo.

-… Yo…

-Dime… ¿De verdad es con Kai Hiwatari con quien habías estado saliendo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo le hiciste para que nadie supiera? Las chicas están emocionadas, y algo decepcionadas he de decir… ¡Siempre creímos que tu novia debía ser una chica afortunada! Ahora que recuerdo, las pocas veces que el joven Hiwatari iba al restaurant ¡Y yo que me sentía halagado! ¡De verdad me sorprende que lo hayan mantenido en perfecto secreto tanto tiempo!

-Yo… siento no haber dicho nada.

-No, no te preocupes, respeto tu derecho a la privacidad, sino querías contarnos está bien… es sorprendente, mi cocinero estrella sale con el magnate empresario más importante de Japón, suena como una historia de película…

-Señor… ¿Todavía tengo trabajo?

-Claro que si Kon, deja que las cosas se calmen, aunque el que el restaurant este lleno de reporteros ayuda a la publicidad, no quiero que se arme un escándalo. Tomate tu tiempo…

Rei suspiró aliviado.-Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco muchísimo.

Finalmente colgó, y regresó a hablar con Mao.

-Ya estaba durmiendo…

-Lo siento Mao, todo mundo está llamándome… espero que los reporteros no averigüen mi número…

-Oh Rei, puedes… venir a China un tiempo, hasta que todo se calme…

-¿Y dejar a Kai solo con todo esto? ¿O estas sugiriendo que lo lleve conmigo a China?

-… pues…- No era un secreto que Kai no sería bien recibido en su aldea, pero tampoco era secreto que Kai mostraba poca tolerancia a sus amigos de aquel lugar, sobre todo no se preocupaba en ocultar su desprecio por la chica de cabello rosa.

-De todas formas Kai no querría ir, y ten por seguro que no voy a dejarlo aquí.

-Bien, pero si las cosas se ponen realmente mal debes venir… aunque Kai venga, los demás comprenderán.

-Gracias Mao…

Se despidieron un poco más antes de colgar. Suspiró. Ahora estaba más confundido, y bastante preocupado, pero confiaría, en Kai y en que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía… oh dios, quería creerlo , y no pensar que era una de las decisiones impulsivas del ruso…

Regresó a su habitación, seguía dormido, estaba bien, no sabía hasta cuando volvería a dormir tan tranquilamente si las cosas resultaban tan malas como todo el mundo creía. Regresó con cuidado a la cama, de verdad era muy pequeña, por supuesto, era para una sola persona, pero si debía acostumbrarse a dormir con Kai ahí podría ser un buen pretexto para dormir abrazados… ¿En qué pensaba? Recordó lo que le dijo Yuriy y le entró un temor enorme de pensar en que realmente se había deshecho de sus bienes. Bueno, después le preguntaría, mientras se acomodaría entre sus brazos intentado ver el lado bueno de su descanso forzado en el trabajo, así dormiría el resto de la mañana, o al menos lo intentaría…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Me encanta hacer sufrir a Rei ._.**

**Reviews y sugerencias son aceptados ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

-0-

-0

No importaba cuanto intentara o cuanto deseara seguir en aquella cama, aunque todo le parecía un deja-vu, tenía la impresión de haber tenido ese dilema, levantarse e ir a trabajar o quedarse durmiendo entre los brazos de su novio… su novio...

Se levantó de golpe al momento que los recuerdos llegaron a él, Kai, departamento, empresa, abuelo, miedo, miedo, miedo. Se dio la vuelta y notó que el ruso no estaba a su lado, así que estirándose para quitarse la pereza se levantó.

Pasó por el baño y escuchó el sonido de la regadera, tocó a la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta, entró con lentitud. Ahí estaba Kai, recostado en la bañera, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo entrar contigo?- dijo Rei en su oído, pero el otro estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió que se había acercado.

-Entra.- sonrió.

A pesar de que anteriormente se habían dado cuenta de que no era posible que los dos estuvieran en la bañera cómodos al mismo tiempo, siempre se las arreglaban para bañarse de esa manera, tan cerca el uno del otro, y no estaba nada mal.

Varios muchos minutos después ya se encontraban otra vez en la recamara, vistiéndose.

-Entonces no debes ir al trabajo…- Estaba terminándose de poner la playera que dejaba sus brazos desnudos.

-No… mi jefe vio tus aventuras por la tv así que decidió darme el día…

-O sea que te tengo todo el día para mí…

-Si… pero tienes que…-El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.- Demonios… no te has salvado Kai.- dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones cortos que se había puesto.

Apenas se asomó por el ojillo de la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de la persona que más temía en su vida, ese semblante aterrador sin una pizca de felicidad en él.

-K-Kai.- empezó a decir mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- obviamente no lo estaba, se le notaba en su expresión aterrada.

-T-Tu abuelo… -dijo sin aire.

-Hmpf.- suspiró y volvió a tomar aire, él no le tenía miedo a su abuelo, pero sabía que Rei sí.

Se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla, quedando de frente a Voltaire Hiwatari.

-Que linda sorpresa.- Se podía sentir el sarcasmo impregnado en esas palabras.- Pensé que no pondrías un pie en este lugar…

-Kai.- También se notaba el enojo en su voz, Rei tembló aunque estaba detrás de Kai, lejos de Voltaire.- Así que Kon te persuadió para que hicieras todo esto…

-Rei no tiene nada que ver…

-¿No? Después del espectáculo de ayer parecía que la razón de todo era ese chico oportunista…

-Rei no es ningún oportunista…

-¿Qué acaso Kon no te pidió que dejaras todo por él? ¿No es así como son las relaciones cuando uno es mucho más importante que el otro?

-Quizá así sean todas las relaciones que has tenido _abuelo_, aunque sinceramente no me interesa… pero si quieres hablar de Rei, al contrario de tus teorías ridículas, me parece que deberías agradecerle que aguantara tanta mierda tuya.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La rabia inundaba su voz.

-Si él no me hubiera pedido que me quedara trabajando contigo me habría ido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué le interesaría algo de eso? Solo es un chico ridículo que busca mantenerte cerca para su propio beneficio.

Rei estaba realmente harto, y molesto, especialmente molesto, las palabras del viejo le hacían hervir la sangre, sus sentimientos hacia Kai eran lo único de lo que podía estar seguro y no dejaría que nadie los pusiera en duda.

-Disculpe.- dijo con voz firme.- No me interesa lo que usted pueda pensar de mí, y tampoco me interesa si Kai cree que le pedía que se quedara en _su empresa_ por usted, la única verdad es que yo solo quiero el bien de Kai, y pensé que estar en ese lugar era lo mejor para él, después de todo usted es su única familia, quizá me equivoqué y no pensé en que era lo que Kai quería… pero le aseguro que de ahora en adelante sólo me ocuparé de lo que lo haga feliz, no importa si sigue trabajando para usted, o si quiere irse a otro lugar, yo siempre estaré con él, porque lo amo, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así, aunque usted no crea que mis sentimientos son sinceros ¡No importa! Mientras Kai sepa que lo son, yo siempre estaré a su lado.

Tanto el chino como el anciano se miraron con infinito rencor, Kai estaba sorprendido por el valor de su neko, a pesar del terror que sabía que le provocaba se había impuesto, por él…

-Veremos cuánto dura el amor ahora que no tienes nada.- le dijo secamente dirigiéndose a su nieto. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, ni siquiera molestándose en cerrar la puerta.

-Oh dioses.- suspiró Rei al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Rei.- el ruso se inclinó a su lado, preocupado.

-Pensé que realmente me haría explotar con su mirada…

Kai soltó una risa divertida, más de una vez Rei le había expuesto su teoría de que la mirada de los Hiwatari podía hacer explotar cosas y a la gente si se concentraban lo suficiente.

-Menos mal que no ocurrió… Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…

-Cuando tu abuelo vuelva a molestarte dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar.- bromeó, no creía que pudiera aguantar otro momento como ese, pero por Kai lo haría, por Kai se enfrentaría a todos los monstruos y demonios de esta tierra.

-Me siento tan seguro a tu lado.- le dio un beso.- Y ahora ¿Cuál es el plan del día?

-Oh…- Rei acababa de recordar que no tenía nada en su alacena, solo algunas golosinas de su tarde depresiva de ayer, pero estaba seguro que no serían del agrado de su novio.- Tendré que salir a hacer las compras…

-Bien, iré contigo…

-¿Estás loco? La gente no va a dejarte en paz…

-¿Y crees que a ti si? No voy a dejarte pasar por todo eso solo… Además, ahora que no tengo nada ni soy importante puedo salir contigo a donde sea ¿No?

-¡No me digas que lo hiciste por eso! Kai, tú no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

-Lo sé, y no es para demostrarle nada al resto del mundo, solo tengo que demostrarte a ti que lo único que necesito para ser feliz o sentirme importante es tenerte conmigo, empezaré desde cero para que sepas que soy digno de ti...

-Debería ser al revés ¿No? Que el gran Kai Hiwatari haya renunciado a su fortuna, a todo lo importante que tiene, para que alguien tan poca cosa como yo sea su único consuelo…

-Basta Rei.- odiaba cuando Rei se menospreciaba de esa forma, solo para hacerlo ver más grande e importante de lo que en verdad se sentía.- ¿Ves? Voy a cambiar esa actitud tuya… No necesito millones en el banco o el trabajo más glorioso, si tengo que trabajar barriendo pisos y limpiando mesas no me importa, mientras estés conmigo, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Rei se había inmutado, todo aquello había sido muy simple de entender, pero cuando Kai se diera cuenta de lo difícil del mundo real probablemente se arrepentiría, y quería a toda costa evitar que aquello pasara, quería protegerlo de lo cruel del mundo en el que él mismo vivía, mantenerlo en aquel nivel donde todo era sencillo, donde la fantasía provocada por el dinero hacía su vida más fácil…

Pero lo aceptaba, quizá el único ciego era él, el que no creía que Kai pudiera seguir adelante sin todo lo bueno que por herencia le pertenecía, quizá el idiota era él, poniendo lo material encima de lo sentimental… que tonto había sido… Todo este tiempo solo había subestimado, todo lo que no quería hacer lo estaba haciendo, siempre dañándolo pensando en que hacía lo mejor para él.

-Perdóname Kai.- dijo abrazandose a él.- No pensé que estuviera siendo el más grande idiota.

-No lo eras.- respondió acariciando su cabello.- Sólo querías lo mejor para mi…

¿Por qué Kai era siempre tan comprensivo? ¿Cuándo había cambiado su actitud tan radicalmente? Cuando eran unos chiquillos adolescentes, la persona que daba palabras de consuelo siempre era Rei, cuando Kai se sentía perdido era él quien con unas palabras lo hacía regresar al camino… suponía que cuando empezó a perderse él mismo, Kai tuvo que cambiar, encontrar la manera de que ninguno se perdiera, de que permanecieran juntos.

-...- suspiró.- Te amo tanto Kai…

Se volvió a dejar atrapar por el otro, respirando ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

-Y yo a ti Rei…

-0-

-0-

-0-

WAAAAAA he dejado este fic abandonado ._. Lo siento mucho!

Tendran que tenerme paciencia con este, estaba tan inspirada con esto y ahora es el que mas me cuesta continuar, por favor ;_; no se desesperen, actualizaré tan pronto tenga otro capitulo!

Es culpa de los otros fics ._. creo que descubrí que mi manera de trabajar es escribir un fic mientras me dure la inspiración (tampoco los escribo asi rápido xD es cosa de meses) pero este decidí dejarlo y empezar otro y ese otro llevó a otro…. Y así deje este pendiente ._. Y todavía tengo las ideas merodeando por mi mente, pero me siento a querer escribirlas… y me salto mejor a otro fic :U soy un fraude, lo siento.

Pero prometo continuarlo en cuanto termine Demonio, lo haré ;A;!

Gracias por su paciencia y espero seguir contando con ella y su apoyo. U_U!


End file.
